Curse Be A Shaman
by Little Tsu
Summary: After a year has past, the fight for Shaman King has begun once again. Yoh & his friends are back, but a new Shaman appears. Is she truly what she seems or does she have something else in mind for everyone's favorite Shamans? Perminant hiatus.
1. Prologue

**_Curse Be A Shaman_**

**Hello everyone! I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters, but I do own the OC that's in this. I believe that you'll actually like her cause she was created right when I first started watching the anime & boy, did I have an active imagination with her & her ghostly partner. Well, enjoy!**

**_Prologue:_**

Because the Shaman Fight had ended without there being a true Shaman King, a year has passed & the fight for the title has once again begun as there must be a Shaman King to correct the corrupted world of this time. As expected, Yoh Asakura, Trey Racer, Tao Len, Ryu, & yes, Lyserg as well are back & ready to fight for the title. Little do they know though, that many new Shaman will be entering the fight, ones that are stronger than last year's, but there is one Shaman that they must be wary of for this one is unlike any Shaman they have ever faced before.

Perched on the edge of a roof building in Tokyo, a pair of piercing silvery blue eyes were watching Yoh & his companions from a distance. As a slight breeze blew, long dark silver hair pulled up into a ponytail with a loop braid on either side of it swayed in the gentle wind as did the sleeves of their dark crimson & black hakama. Strapped to the figure's back was a scythe with a single curved crimson red blade that looked as if it was permanently stained with the blood of all its victims. A small, slender hand lifted up to the side of their face & brushed back the long, spiked bangs that was on the left side, out of their face revealing a bandaged up hand. "...So these are the Shaman that did so well in the fight last year?...I can only guess that Yoh Asakura, the one with the headphones, was the one who fought against his older brother, Hao." The voice had been young & feminine, revealing that this figure was a young girl & at a close look on her face, she looked a little bit younger than Yoh & his companions.

_"That is correct Princess." "He is the vermin who defeated Lord Hao." "That low life must be punished during the Shaman fight."_Three separate voices were heard, one more menacing or deeper than the last, but all three of these voices had come from the same being. Stepping into view right behind the small girl was none other than the menacing three-headed dog, Cerebus. This beast was known to all Shaman as one of the Underworld Spirits, but only a certain race of Shaman were able to possess & control such a spirit. This race were called the Dark Shamans or more specifically, the Yomi Clan.

Each one born into this Clan are born with a marking known as the Dark Shaman Curse Seal, but where it is placed varies with each one. With this mark, the wearer is unable to express any feelings towards another, but instead has to express it through fighting whether to take down your opponent without remorse, defeat them, but show mercy, or total annihilation. If they fall in love, they are unable to tell the one that they fell in love with no matter how much they wish to. Instead, the one who captured their heart unknowingly has to figure it out themselves & return that love. If the Dark Shaman does not find love & that love is returned to them though by the time they reach the age of 15, the mark consumes them completely & destroys the wearer, thus leading them to their own demise; their death.

Sadly though, this powerful & dangerous Clan had been all but wiped out because of this. Very few had ever had their love returned to them & those that had been lucky enough, was able to have their mark become just a regular birthmark somewhere on their body, though it retained its black skull & cross bones appearance, giving it almost a tattoo look to the owner of it. Now only one member of the Yomi Clan still exists & has entered the Shaman Fight in the hopes to not only become Shaman King & restore their race, but also find the one that will save them from the eminent death that slowly closes in as time passes. This sole survivor is Yomi Kichi & at the age of 13, she has but two years left in her life to find the one that will save her from the curse that has been layed upon her dying Clan.

Kichi finally gave a small sigh as she slowly rose up onto her sandal & white socked covered feet before turning around to gaze up at her partner. "Come on Cerebus. We have a bit more training to do in order to be ready for the Shaman Fight tomorrow & sadly, my time on this plane is running out." Kichi then closed her eyes gently & walked off with her loyal Underworld Spirit following close behind. Till the day comes when this young human before him draws her last breath, he will proudly & loyally fight at her side & then remain by her even after death takes her from this corrupted world of the living...Unknown to Kichi though, Cerebus prayed every night once she had fallen asleep that she would be saved from her Clan's curse & that she would meet the boy that would be able to save her before the small girl's time ran out.

**_To be continued:_**

**So what do you think? If it's bad, you can say so, I guess, but if you like it & wish for me to continue, please don't hesitate with that either. I'd love lots of reviews, but I'll settle with what I can get. I still love hearing from everyone that reads my work though to know what they think of it. Also, for those who read this, this is how you pronounce the OC's name. Yomi (yoh-may) Kichi (key-chi). Hope that cleared things up for you. Till next time, later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next part of the story folks, so even though I had just put up the Prologue of it today, I just can't bring myself to stop right now, so here it is guys. Enjoy.**

**_Ch: 1_**

At the Asakura residence, Yoh & his companions were all enjoying one another's company as they didn't want to waste their last day before the real part of the Shaman Fight began & they would have to once again head for Dobi Village; too bad they had already forgotten where the village is exactly so it'll be like what happened last year all over again...Almost getting lost as they find their way once more within only two months. Simple, yes? Not hardly. Many Shaman never even make it to the Village in time or was even able to find it.

As the afternoon rolls in though, one of the members of the little group, everyone favorite boardhead, Trey Racer speaks. "Hey Yoh. What do you think we should do on our last day before we gotta leave?" Trey was sitting on a boulder with his legs spread out & bent while his hands rested between them on the rock. His brown eyes showed curiosity for what his friend would have in mind, but he also had the hint of him being bored out of his mind. Yoh opened up one of his eyes from his layed on his back position on the porch with his hands resting behind his head as a pillow & glances over at the one who spoke. "I was thinking we should just relax. After all, there won't be hardly any time to do that for when we have to make our way to Dobi Village again."

At hearing his laid-back friend say this, Trey groaned slightly in complaint to this. "Relaaaax? Don't you wanna do anything fun?" Yoh just laughed & finally grinned at him as he pushed himself into a leaned back sitting position. "But relaxing is fun Trey. I guess you just haven't taken the time to relax very much so you don't know how it could be fun." Len glanced over at his companions out of the corners of his piercing, always narrowed yellow eyes & 'hmphed' while his arms were crossed over his chest. "Well, I don't care what any of you do to waste away this day, but I'd like to do some intense training. What I need is a worthy opponent." As if those had been the magic words, a bright & happy laugh danced in the air causing the group to get up from their places & look around them, trying to find the source of the laughter.

"A worthy opponent, huh? Then why don't you try your skills out on me? I'm sure that you won't be disappointed in the least Len-Len." Len's face grew red with both anger & embarrassment as the mysterious owner of the spunky, girlish voice called him 'Len-Len'. "Who do you think you are?! I refuse to have anyone call me that! Now show yourself you coward!" Upon hearing this, a young girl appeared before them from her hiding spot. It was none other than Kichi. At the very sight of her, Ryu had hearts in his eyes as he stared at her love sickly. "It's a girl!...And a very cute one at that!" Len stared at her for a moment, but then closed his eyes, tilting his head downward slightly as he smirked with his hands now resting on his waist. "A girl wishes to challenge me? You must be joking. A mere girl cannot hope to defeat me."

Kichi closed her eyes gently for a moment as she shook her head, chuckling to herself. When she opened up her eyes again, their silvery blue depths seemed like they were the very portal to the realm of spirits, yet they held much beauty & stood out against her lightly tanned complexion & her dark silver colored hair. "Is that so Tao Len? Then why don't you put your spear where your mouth is?" Len's yellow eyes blazed with fury at this statement & he took a step towards her as he clenched his fists. "It's a Kwan Dao little girl! You're truly pushing your luck with me so why don't you go home to your mommy where you belong? I don't have time to babysit." The small girl just stood there staring at him with now an almost emotionless gaze. "...Home?...Mother?...I don't know such words anymore."

Now this was what caught Yoh's attention & he started to walk towards her. "What do you mean? Just who are you exactly anyways?" Kichi remained silent in this as she did not answer the questions right away...Or rather, she didn't answer his second question right away for she didn't answer his first at all. "If you truly wish to know what my name is then beat me if you can...Unless you're scared that is?" Both Trey & Yoh were about to agree to have one of them fight her, but Len took this offensively & stepped forward with weapon at hand. "Scared?! I'm not afraid of anything! Especially, not of a weak little girl such as yourself! Bason! Into the Kwan Dao!" Len's spirit ally, a Chinese Warlord, appeared behind him only to disappear into the teen boy's weapon of choice, which changed in shape some when Bason fused with it.

Kichi watched as this happened, but then closed her eyes gently as she reached behind her & grasped the handle to her own weapon, a crimson bladed scythe. She then held it out at her side with the curved bladed end pointing downward. "Cerebus, into the scythe." Just then a large dark red furred three-headed dog with a long tail & the size of Yoh's home in height appeared behind her growling fiercely before all three heads suddenly let out a menacing bark at once & disappeared into his human's own weapon of choice causing two more curved crimson blades to appear on it right under the first. The small girl then opened up her eyes in a narrowed fashion as she got into a fighting stance. "...We'll see who's weak Len-Len."

With this declaration, the fight between these two powerful Shaman commenced even though it wasn't a real fight so neither would have to worry about losing their chance to continue on into the tournament. As they leaped up into the air at one another, their weapons clashed, & they knocked each other back with a hard forward thrust against the opposing weapon. When the two landed on the ground, they skidded back some from the impact, but that didn't stop Len as he came at the girl with his Kwan Dao. "Take this! Rapid Tempo!" Len then thrusted his weapon in blurring strikes at his opponent, who managed to dodge most, but then parried the last, though the one before it had grazed her cheek, giving it a nice cut there. This only made Len's eyes widen in surprise, but then narrow once more in aggravation.

"This is ridiculous! I refuse to let a little girl get the upper hand with me." Len was about to strike again, but Kichi leaped up into the air to avoid the attack. "Not bad Len-Len, but I think I'm going to end this now. Whirling Hell Flames!" Kichi then whipped her weapon around in front of her in a powerful lashing circle, creating a whirling cyclone blast of black flames hurtling towards Len. The boy tried to dodge out of the way, but was still caught in part of the attack. When the flames died down, Len was slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position as he rested a hand against the side of his head; his Kwan Dao was no longer in its transformed state & Bason was once again floating at his master's side. "There must be some mistake. No way could I have lost to a girl. Her win was just fluke." Len was refusing to admit to his loss in their little fight.

Kichi's weapon returned back to its unchanged form as she slipped it back into place behind he back & her spirit ally, Cerebus appeared at her side once again. "I guess I'm not as weak as you thought Len-Len. Never underestimate your opponent just because of their gender or that they don't look strong...They'll only surprise you." The young girl watched as Yoh & the others hurried over to Len's side to help him back up onto his feet. Once he was, Yoh lifted his brown gaze to stare at the mysterious girl before them & stepped toward her only to receive a threatening growl from her spirit, but the girl held up a hand to silence him. That gave Yoh the cue to speak himself. "Lenny didn't beat you, but we still have to know. Just who are you? Also, how do you have the Underworld Dog of myth, Cerebus as your spirit ally?"

The girl was silent as she contemplated on whether she should tell them or not, but then decided to do so since the one that spoke to her insisted upon it. "...My name is Yomi Kichi. I'm from the Yomi Clan, but you also know it well as the Dark Shaman Clan." When this was mentioned Len made an outburst of this. "That's impossible girl! That Clan was wiped out years ago! How could there possibly be a survivor?!" The younger Shaman glanced over at Len with half-lidded eyes upon hearing this.

"...Do you not believe me?" Len 'hmphed' & crossed his arms as he glared at the smaller girl before them menacingly. "Of course not! Only someone stupid & ignorant would believe such blatant lies. Hm?" Len soon saw Trey at Kichi's side in a flash & he had an awe struck, but excited look on his face. "Seriously?! Dude, that is so cool! So that must mean that Cerebus is one of the legendary Underworld Spirits, right?! Aw man, I'm so totally jealous now."

An annoyed look appeared on Len's face as Trey bantered on about how amazing the girl & her spirit ally were. "The boardhead is the prime example to my point." Kichi smiled a bit up at Trey since she stood at only 4'8 in height while Trey was 5'7, making him practically a foot taller than her, but then brought her gaze away from him & back over towards Len. "You must be blind then Len-Len because with Cerebus being one of the Underworld Spirits, only a member of the Yomi Clan has the power to command & control him. He would refuse any other & would ultimately go on a rampage because a Shaman that isn't from the Yomi Clan is unable to control him even the slightest bit. Also, you're almost right earlier. I'm actually the sole survivor of my Clan & unless I achieve my goal, I too will perish soon, leaving this plane without anymore Dark Shamans."

As she spoke, her spirit ally coughed slightly to get her attention, which also drew the attention of the others as well. _"Princess, we must leave now." "You need your rest for we have a long journey ahead of us starting tomorrow." "We cannot waste time since your own time is lessening."_ Kichi released a sigh at this, but then nodded her head in understanding. "Alright Cerebus. Well, I best be off now. I'm in the Shaman Fight too so we'll meet again eventually." Kichi then smiled a bit as she waved to them & turned to leave, but a hand quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping the young girl in her tracks. When she turned around to see who it was, she found that it had been Trey who had done so. The slightly confused look on her face as she stared up at him caused the 15 almost 16yr old boy to blush slightly & quickly pull his hand away. "Um...sorry about that. It's just that well,..."

"What Trey is trying to say is, why don't you stay here with us for the night? There's more than enough room & you're more than welcome to join us on our journey to Dobi Village too. In fact, we'd be happy if you did." Yoh grinned widely at the girl before him as he said this. Len on the other hand just scoffed at this as he crossed his arms stubbornly & turned his head away. "Speak for yourself Yoh." Kichi glanced from one Shaman to the next as she thought hard about the offers that have been given to her & after a moment, she smiled a bit & nodded her head. "Alright, sounds alright to me. I guess I could use some human company so why not? I'll take you up on those offers Yoh Asakura." Yoh's grin grew at this if that was even possible & he even laughed a bit. "Great! Looks like we have a new friend joining us guys." Ryu seemed very pleased to have a girl traveling with them besides Anna. Especially, a cute, young girl. Trey was pleased himself & even slung an arm around her shoulders as he smiled. Len was just annoyed by this & the look on his face clearly said just that.

As day finally turned to dusk, the end of an interesting day had come & upon the new day when dawn would arrive, so would Yoh & his companions adventure begin once again. What events lie ahead for group this time & will their be any evil arrive to try & destroy them like Hao had a year ago? Time will tell, but for one cursed Shaman, time is slowly running out for her.

**_To be Continued._**

**Yay! Chapter one is up folks! I personally like how this story is gonna go so far & I hope that all of you agree with me. Truthfully, there is mainly Adventure & Romance in this fanfic, but there's also Humor, some Angst, Friendship, & maybe Family if I decide to delve into Kichi's past to before her family passed on to Heaven. You can tell me your thought on whether I should or not in your review if you'd like. It'd help me make my decision better. Well, see ya soon! I'll have the next chapter up today.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Man, it's passed 2am where I am & I just can't find it in myself to stop right now. Well, here's the next Chapter of my story so enjoy. Just so you know though, I haven't the slightest clue as to how many chapters this is gonna be, but it's probably gonna be quite a few fellow readers & fanfic writers.**

**_Ch: 2_**

Late into the night, everyone seemed to be sound asleep. Even the lovely(more like annoying) sound of Yoh & Ryu's snoring could be heard throughout the Asakura residence. As they all slept, a certain light blue spiky haired teen had woken up with a big yawn & growling stomach. He slowly crawled out from under the small part of the sheets that covered only a single leg since he had been sprawled out on his mat, he sleepily rose up onto his feet & shuffled out of the room he was staying in to go to the kitchen to get himself a midnight snack. As he made his way down the halls though, he came to an abrupt stop & peeked into the room that the young new addition to their group was staying for the night. He saw Cerebus in his flame form sound asleep & floating in the air at the girl's bedside. Yes, even the flame had three heads.

Trey glanced out of the room & made sure that knowone was around before he quietly slipped inside the room, making his way towards the girl's side. As he knelt down next to her, he stared at her calm expression while she slept soundly on her left side. The older teen glanced over at Cerebus, who was still sound asleep & on the opposite side he was on with the owner of the spirit having their back facing them. The boy finally brought his gaze back down towards the young girl before him & soon found himself reaching out with a hand, gently brushing her spiked bangs out of her face. It wasn't long before he realized that he was blushing a bit at the sight of her & he quickly, but quietly rose up onto his feet, leaving the room.

The older Shaman shook his head violently at this, trying to get whatever thoughts he had on the girl out of there. "Damn...Dude, what the heck is wrong with me? I only just met the girl hours ago & already I'm finding my face heating up. Man, this is crazy. Ugh, maybe it's just cause I'm tired...It is like the middle of the night so that could be it...Yeah, that's gotta be it. I mean, what other reason could there be, right? There's no way that I'm starting to like the girl. I barely even know her." As Trey came up with this so called logical explanation, he arrived into the kitchen & got himself a snack before heading on back to his room for the remainder of the night.

When dawn showed itself, taking away the night, Anna had been the first to wake up with Len soon after to get ready for the day & to pack what they would need on their journey as well. When breakfast was almost done, Len had been given the pleasure of waking everyone up, which he was displeased with being given orders to by Yoh's fiancee, but was nonetheless pleased with the opportunity to wake the others up. He first arrived in Trey's room first since his had been the closest & he also happened to be the object of Len's torture the most. The youngest of the Tao Family gripped his Kwan Dao even tighter as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Time to wake up you lazy bum!!" Soon a loud frantic scream along with a crashing sound was heard from Trey's room causing the others to jolt awake. Well, everyone except for Yoh, who just slowly & groggily sat up as he yawned & rubbed his right eye to try & get rid of the sleep that lingered in the corners. "Huh?...What's going on?" Yoh released another big yawn, one that formed tears in the corners of his eyes as he slowly rose up onto his feet & made his way out of his own room & towards the direction where the bloodcurdling scream & the crash came from. Ryu had also gone to find out as did Manta & Kichi.

When they arrived, they saw Trey sitting up with his back & hands pressed against the wall & a wide eyed, panicked look on his face. He also looked a bit pale too. Their attention then stopped onto the source of this & found that it was none other than Tao Len himself. He had that smirk still playing on his lips, his yellow eyes narrowed, & the blade of his weapon halfway into the floor with the mat that was - correction, used to be - Trey Racer's bed where he had slept only seconds ago & had almost been made into sushi. Yoh shook his head at this & stared at Len with still a sleepy look on his face. "Lenny, couldn't you have woken him up a different way? One that doesn't involve giving our friend a near about heart attack or almost the loss of a limb?"

Len chuckled at this statement & closed his eyes gently as he straightened himself up, pulling the blade of his weapon out of the floor. "Now where is the fun in that Yoh? I'd rather wake him up this way as it's much more enjoyable because then I get to see the scared look on his face...Besides, it makes him wide awake now so I say that I've completed my chore for the day to wake all of you up...Now hurry up or you'll miss out on breakfast." Len then walked on passed them & out of the room.

Ryu shivered slightly at this. "Master Yoh, I would not want Len to ever wake me up like that. I would be sushi for sure." Yoh smiled & laughed a bit at this. "Yeah, Trey would've been sushi if he didn't have such fast reflexes. Anyways, lets get us some breakfast now." Yoh then shoved his hands into his pants pockets & casually made his way down the hall to get to the kitchen with Ryu, Amidamaru, & Tokagero right with them as well.

Kichi had remained behind & let out a tired yawn as she crossed her arms & leaned her side up against the door frame while she stared at the slowly calming down snowboarder fanatic. "Well, that was certainly an unnecessary wake up call if you ask me...Didn't know you screamed like a girl though Trey. Heh. That was rather amusing actually." Trey finally managed to snap out of it completely & he blushed slightly at this. "I-I don't scream like a girl!" Kichi spied the light pink tint to his cheeks & couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Ya know, I was just kidding. Didn't think I'd make ya blush with that comment though."

Trey shook his head, forcing back the blush & quickly got up onto his feet. "I wasn't blushing! You don't know what you're talking about!" This merely made the girl snicker again as she pushed herself off of the door frame. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Trey." Kichi then turned around & walked off with the floating flame form of Cerebus right at her side just above her to the right. Trey grumbled under his breath & shoved his hands into his pockets as he followed with Kororo floating right above him to his left while holding her left above her head like an umbrella.

Breakfast had been filled with teasing, laughter, & of course the ever popular arguing. When the meal was finished, everyone that hadn't packed what they would need for their long trip, went to do so. After about an hour had passed, everyone was dressed, packed, & ready to go. All of them each had a goal set as they once again set out to head for the airport to board the Patch Plane that would lead them once more to America & dump them all off in the middle of knowhere to make the Shaman who have entered the fight to find their way to Dobi Village within two months time. Will Yoh & his companions make it in time again or will they actually fail?

**_To be Continued._**

**Well, there's chapter 2 my friends. Hope you enjoyed it. Just to clear things up though, Anna goes with them from the start this time, but Manta actually agrees to remain behind since he really didn't want to go through any of the events that he went through last time. Anyways, chapter 3 will be put up soon...More than likely later on today along with possibly 4, 5, & maybe even 6. Thank you for reading & I hope to receive your reviews on how it is so far. Later!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is here now. I mean, I don't have any reviews yet for this rp, but hey, I don't really mind so much. I'm enjoying writing this fanfic so it doesn't bother me any. Enjoy!**

**_Ch: 3_**

"...You've **_got_**...to be kidding me?" Kichi was right now standing with her new companions just outside of the airport gate as she stared at the large plane that would be taking all the Shaman to America. Least to say, the young Dark Shaman did not like how the plane was painted. Yoh on the other hand grinned excitedly. "Nope! That's the plane that'll be taking us to America. Pretty cool, huh?" Trey smirked & shook his head. "Dude, cool isn't the word I'd use to describe that plane. Plus,  
I'm still trying to get over the fact of what it does to us in the end." Len merely sneered slightly & rolled his eyes. "Oh quit your bellyaching. Both you & that little girl need to get over it about our mode of transportation & **DEAL** with it cause that's where we'll be for the next twelve hours."

This bit of info from Len just now made her right eye twitch a bit. "...Twelve hours? You're joking, right?" When she saw Yoh shake his head while still grinning & Trey his while he looked a bit grin since he was gonna be really bored on the trip, the girl grew the slightest bit pale. "**_Twelve hours_**?! I can't fly for twelve hours! You're **_insane_**!" Len glanced over at the panicky girl whose voice ended up getting just the slightest bit high pitched & smirked. "What's wrong little girl? Is the big, bad Dark Shaman afraid of flying?" Len was taunting her now & the tone of his voice proved that clearly. Kichi's silvery blue eyes widened at this & she took a slight step back out of surprise. "N-No! O-Of course not! I-I'm not afraid of anything!" The very slight stutter in her voice only caused Len's taunting smirk to grow.

Before he got the chance to further his taunting, everyone was told that they needed to board the plane so that they could get a move on to their destination. Needless to say, the flying was exciting to Yoh, boring to Trey & he was also complaining about being hungry, & Ryu was yet again sound asleep. Len was indifferent about the plane ride, but Kichi was the one that was trying to keep calm while she gripped the arm rests so tightly that you'd think she was gonna tear them right on off. "Dude, I'm so hungry! When are we gonna get something to eat?!" Just then the intercom came on & Goldva spoke. "This is where you'll be getting off. You have two months to find your way to Dobi Village or you'll not be partisipating in the Tournament. Please grab all of your belongings & prepare for the plane to disappear. Have a nice trip."

"Wait, what does he mean by-" Before Kichi could finish, the plane suddenly vanished from around them & everyone was now free falling. Both Trey & Kichi were screaming as they fell while Yoh seemed to enjoy it & Len just had his eyes closed & arms crossed. "Oh will you both just **SHUT UP**!! All we need to do is combine our Furyoku to cushion our fall!" Trey remembered that from last time & nodded his head as did Yoh. The young girl did as well, but then glanced over & saw Ryu actually still asleep. She freaked out slightly in annoyance & threw her sandal at him, nailing the oldest of the Shaman group in the head. "Wake up you idiot!" Ryu quickly woke up & noticed her was falling & that it wasn't just a dream. All four of them quickly combined their Furyoku while Yoh had an arm wrapped around Anna's waist to hold her close.

When they touched ground, a large billow of dust was formed as was a crater. The group managed to climb out of it & Anna brushed herself off just like Trey & Len did. "Hmph. Way to use your Furyoku Vapor Brains." Yoh sighed to himself at this, but then smiled a bit as he stared at her while the others looked annoyed...Well, all but Ryu anyways. He was scared of the great Anna's fury. Kichi was actually about to take some frustration out on the older girl, but Trey ended up quickly restraining her from behind as she now struggled to get free of his grip. "Gah! Let me go! She has no idea who she's calling that!" Ryu quickly tried to help out in the restraining when Trey was starting to have some trouble. "Please calm down Miss Kichi. Boss Anna is not a girl you want to tangle with & I would rather you keep that cute face."

The young girl shot a glare up at Ryu & suddenly slammed her heel down on top of his foot causing him to immediately release her & grip his foot in pain. Trey sweatdropped at this but managed to keep his hold on the smaller girl. "Man, calm down, alright? There's no sense in any of us arguing or getting into a fight." Len just crossed his arms & narrowed his eyes at him. "You're one to talk Blue Boy." Trey shot a glare at Len & released Kichi from his hold. "What was that Sharky?" Len's eye twitched slightly at this, but then smirked. "You heard me Blue Boy." Trey finally snapped & was about to hit him, but Yoh & Kichi restrained him now. "Jeez, didn't you JUST get through telling me that there was no sense in this?!" Yoh flinched slightly as he was hit in the face but managed to keep his hold on Trey. "Yeah! Calm down Trey. We're all friends here!"

Trey finally managed to calm himself down & he glanced away from Len stubbornly while the Tao just closed his eyes & chuckled at how immature Trey was acting yet again. Yoh sighed to himself & scratched the back of his head at how his two best friends were acting, but then smiled in a laid-back fashion. "Come on you guys. We better get moving now. We only have two months to find Dobi Village again & since it's been a year, I doubt any of us remember where it is." Trey finally gave in & nodded his head. "Yeah, ok dude. The sooner we get there the better. I just hope we don't run into any trouble like we did last time." With that said, the group headed off.

Kichi stayed standing there as she watched them walking off as her silvery blue eyes narrowed fiercely. Cerebus glanced at his human & released a soft growl. _"They don't suspect any thing Princess." "Those fools all believe that you're really their friend." "Too bad they aren't smart enough to see your true intentions."_ The young girl smirked slightly, but then disappeared a few seconds later. "...They all want to be Shaman King & they all have their dreams...I, on the other hand, have a deep ambition & I won't stop till it's been seen through...I will become the next Shaman King & then I can restore my Clan...They'll run this world just like they were meant to do."

Kichi was in her own little world at the moment, but was soon snapped out of it when Yoh & Trey yelled out to her. "Come on Kichi! We have to get moving!" "Yeah dude, so hurry it up!" The young Shaman sneered slightly to herself, but then ran off after the others as she suddenly put on a small smile. She would keep up this facade for the time being, but they will eventually find out the hard way that she is not at all what she seems to be.

**_To be Continued._**

**Wow, this is a turn about. Seems like Kichi's got something in mind for our favorite Shaman. Well, you'll have to wait & find out just what that is as her true intentions won't be revealed till later in the fanfic. Review if you'd like. Later!**


End file.
